Je suis à toi
by Yoshaly
Summary: Résumé: Un homme envoi une lettre à Harry pour mettre au grand jour ses sentiments . Il est capable de tout pour que le survivant le remarque, même si il doit passer par la torture. Attention: relation maître/esclave, rapports SM, langage cru, couple DM/HP, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je suis à toi

Auteur : Yoshaly

Rating M

Résumé : Un homme envoi une lettre à Harry pour mettre au grand jour ses « sentiments ».  
Attention : relation maître/esclave, rapports SM, langage cru, couple DM/HP, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le studio Warner Bros, seul l'idée de l'histoire et l'histoire sont de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§

Je suis à toi :

Cher Harry,

Je ne sais comment tu vas réagir en lisant cette lettre, ni si tu prendras le temps de la lire jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant, je te le demande très humblement, et je te pris de croire que si elle ne t'affligera pas au possible, elle aura au moins le mérite de te faire rire de mon humiliante docilité.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots pour commencer cette déclaration enflammée, alors je vais débuter dans le feu de l'action : je te désire au plus haut point. Mes seules pensées se résument aux quelques lignes qui vont suivre.

Mes fantasmes ne sont plus que cris, sueur, coups et sang. Je rêve de ton corps si dur contre le mien, de tes dents si pointues sur mes lèvres, de tes ongles si crochus contre mon dos, de ta domination si brutale sur l'ensemble de mon être. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sentir de violentes fessées blessantes, bien humiliantes et dominatrices de ta part. Je voudrais tellement être ta petite chienne à temps complet. Être du matin au soir à tes services, à tes besoins, à tes ordres.

Attaché fermement dans une cave remplit d'objets de torture plus improbables les uns que les autres ; aucune lumière si ce n'est une faible lueur d'ampoule sur un côté de la pièce. Ligoté des quatre membres sur une table froide et dure si inconfortable et pourtant si bandante. Le cuir lacérant peu à peu les extrémités de mon corps, ma bouche ouverte de force à l'aide d'une balle de métal, déjà mouillée de ma salive de petit soumit.

Tu pourras même choisir si tu préfères voir mon visage meurtri de douleur ou mon dos marqué de violences de toutes sortes. Aussi, si tu veux mes jambes largement écartées comme une chienne ou liées entre elles, entremêlées de mes poings.

Tu me puniras de nombreux coups de fouet, encore plus forts et plus durs qu'à ton habitude. Tu me forceras à jouir comme la salope que je suis, et à compter les corrections. Tu m'infligeras les pires supplices avec ta cravache cloutée, peu importe si quelques-uns restent plantés. Plus mes cris se feront aigus, plus mes larmes tomberont, et plus ta colère se ravivera, plus tu seras violent.

Ma soumission sera totale. Et tu ne t'arrêteras que lorsque tu en auras assez de ton jouet, ou lorsqu'il sera cassé. Tu pourras rire et te moquer de mon sexe gonflé à l'extrême de tes tortures incessantes. Celui-ci se mettra à éjaculer sans que tu ne daignes le toucher ; plusieurs fois même, jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de t'intéresser à moi. Tu tireras à ce moment-là mes cheveux pour contempler mon regard et cracher. Et ce n'est que si un « merci Maître » traverse mes lèvres, bien net et articulé malgré le bâillon et le souffle erratique, que tu prendras la peine de me gifler. Ou peut-être même biflé ou te masturber, afin de faire éclater ta semence dans mes yeux, ouverts par la douleur.

J'espère que tu n'auras aucun état d'âme à menotter mes poignets dans mon dos, à m'agenouiller négligemment, et à ouvrir ma mâchoire au maximum, me faisant avaler de tout son long ta verge à peine excitée par tout ce manège.

Après tu auras certainement envi de me mettre dans une position plus qu'embarrassante. Il sera libre à toi de m'agrafer les mains au sommet du lit, d'attachés mes genoux et mes mollets, préalablement couverts de bleus des anciennes punitions, puis, de relever ces derniers à l'aide de tout un système de rouages et de cordes, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses soient légèrement en lévitation par rapport aux draps. Laissant une vue parfaite sur mon trou de catin. Ta catin. Mes gémissements criés ne se dénombreront plus suite à la centaine coup de bâton sur cette partie si sensible de mon être. Je mettrai également des pinces à linge à ta disposition, à pincer où bon te semble. Peut-être mes tétons délaissés jusque-là ? Ou bien mes testicules pas assez saignants à ton goût ?

De plus, j'espère que tu penseras à me faire endurer la traditionnelle sodomie au cœur de cet échange. Quand mes seules pensées raisonnables seront « non, pitié mon Maître », tu en profiteras pour y apporter ce coup de grâce. Afin que je serve enfin à quelque chose : de réservoir à sperme. Ou de vide-couilles. C'est toi qui choisiras mon surnom d'esclavagisme.

Car je serais se que j'ai toujours voulu être : ta catin, ta salope, ta chienne, ton toy-boy, ton sex-toy, ta merde à bite. Peu importe l'appellation que tu me donneras, elle se ramènera toujours à la même: ton esclave.

Si tu souhaites me faire du mal, me griffer, me soumettre, me gifler, me prosterner, me faire pleurer… J'y serai consentant de gré. Mon seul souhait est celui que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie. Je veux que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à moi, moi et moi. Je veux que tu mettes de côté tous ces autres amants contre moi, ta chienne. Je serais ta plus obéissante et reconnaissante créature, je te le promets. Je deviendrai ton jouet le plus attrayant et le plus amusant sexuellement. Et si je t'écœure et que me voir nu te donne la nausée, tu pourras toujours te servir de ta pute personnelle telle une soubrette, ou femme de ménage. Je suis à toi, ne l'oubli pas.

Parce que ma raison s'est envolée depuis longtemps avec ma dignité. Depuis que je veux que tu ne voies plus que moi. Depuis que je t'aime à en crever. À en être torturé.

Draco

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§

Tout d'abord bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^. Voici la première fiction que j'ose publier sur , et je ne sais si on peut la qualifier de déplorable ou passable… Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Positif ou négatif mais constructif ;-). De plus, je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite à cette lettre ou tout arrêter pour me recentrer sur un autre style d'écriture… à vous de choisir.  
Sur ce, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait perdre 10 minutes de votre vie et si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas ! : Reviews :-).


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Je suis à toi

Auteur : Yoshaly

Rating M

Résumé : Voici la réponse que Harry envoya à Draco. Réponse quelque peu décalée et étonnamment… Perverse.  
Attention : relation maître/esclave, rapports SM, langage cru, couple DM/HP, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le studio Warner Bros, seul l'idée de l'histoire et l'histoire sont de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§

Je suis à toi :

Malfoy,

Je dois tout d'abord te prévenir que ta lettre m'a fortement ennuyé. En effet, il est tout à fait normal que tu sois à moi, je t'ai sauvé du feu de la chambre des secrets te rappelles-tu ? De plus, ton « invitation à la torture » est absolument scandaleuse ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Crois-tu que j'ai besoin d'une quelconque permission pour faire ce que je désire ? Non, je ne te donne pas le droit de croire que tu as des choix. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ni sur ton corps ni sur ta vie. Ils m'appartiennent de droit.

Parallèlement, il en est de même que le destin du monde entier est entre mes mains. Si je décide de mourir, vous mourrez, si je décide de me rallier au mal, vous mourrez, si je décide en vain de vous sauvez et d'affronter ceux que vous appelez ennemis, vous vivez sous mon emprise. N'est-ce pas là ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? Votre soumission est une récompense à mon dur labeur. Comment oses-tu en douter ? Ta lettre remet directement en cause toute cette organisation. Je suis déçu, je te pensais moins idiot.

Et puis quelle honte ! Si ton père voyait cela : un Malfoy qu'il pensait être un valeureux sorcier est en faite une tapette de première zone. Quelle humiliation ! J'avais bêtement pensé que tu pouvais être le quart de ma grandeur, ce qui est déjà beaucoup en somme. Je te voyais comme un homme audacieux et brave, un peu comme lui finalement. J'avais l'impression que tu pouvais m'être utile pour plus que quelques parties de jambes en l'air. La pièce maîtresse de mon dernier coup d'état, qui sait ? Mourir sur le front au nom de ton maître, les larmes aux yeux en comprenant que seule la vue de ton corps en décomposition me donnera un semblant de sourire. J'ai eu tort et cela me chagrine quelque peu, je n'aime pas que l'on me contredise.

Aussi, ta lettre est identique à toutes les autres que je lis habituellement : cela commence par des formules de politesse inutiles, pour continuer avec un lot de fantasmes tout à fait banal, en finissant avec l'espoir que je considère la personne susnommée en tant qu'humain.

D'autre part, si je ne t'ai choisi en tant qu'amant, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. À toi de la trouver.

Je suis quelqu'un de bon, finalement, ne trouves-tu pas ? Je donne de l'occupation à des moins-que-rien. Car oui, Draco, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à te considérer comme une catin. C'est une insulte envers elles et leur métier. Tu es moins que cela voyons, ça tombe sous le sens.

Par ailleurs comment as-tu osés appeler mes plans culs des amants ?! Cela signifierait que ce sont des personnes que je vois comme des égaux, et personne ne me mérite ! Il serait de bon ton que tu en prennes conscience.

Si je suis si énervé, c'est parce que, effectivement, je suis affligé au possible. Cette lettre est d'une stupidité sans borne. J'ai beau la relire, je ne vois rien qui puisse attiser ma curiosité et mon envie. Une chienne dis-tu ? La laisse n'est que trop bonne pour ce que tu es. Un sex-toy ? Bien plus respectable que toi. Un toy-boy ? Tu n'as pas le droit de te comparer à un être humain.

Mais le clou du spectacle reste tout de même les dernières phrases de ta missive, et particulièrement ces quelques mots : je t'aime. Pour quelle raison, t'es-tu permis une telle insolence ? Je suis celui qui a droit de vie et d'esclavage sur ta personne, et toi, tu te hasardes à m'aimer ? J'en suis outré. Ma vision actuelle des choses est simple : tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Ton amour est, et sera, toujours rejeté. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit débauché, à peine baisable pour l'idole que je suis. Je suis digne de beaucoup mieux qu'un vulgaire jouet comme toi, et le fait que tu en es douté est synonyme de douloureuses représailles.

Tu seras sévèrement puni de toutes ces fautes commises, je puis te l'assurer.

Comme tu as pu aisément le constater, j'ai lu chaque mot de ta lettre et est tout replacé à son juste niveau. Je suis trop charitable avec toi décidément : je t'ai offert de mon temps libre. Il faudra que je sois plus autoritaire si je veux ne serait-ce que te ramener au rang de mammifères. Mais ai-je vraiment envi de m'occuper de toi ? Si tel est ton désir le plus profond, comme j'ai cru le comprendre, j'attends plus de ferveurs pour me convaincre de te torturer. Mais n'espères pas que tu puisses un jour mériter une quelconque attention humaine de ma part ! Tu ne mérites rien et, paradoxalement, je ne te donne pas le droit d'avoir de l'espoir.

Sur ce, j'espère que ta prochaine intervention sera plus intéressante et que tu sauras te punir comme il se doit entre-temps.

Harry James Potter

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est bouclé ! Je ne sais pas s'il répond à vos attentes étant donner qu'il est beaucoup plus basé sur la torture mentale… Et donc s'éloigne un peu du premier chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Je suis à toi

Auteur : Yoshaly

Rating M

Résumé : Draco se retrouve seul dans le manoir Malfoy, et ayant lu la lettre de Harry, il va agir en conséquence.  
Attention : relation maître/esclave, rapports SM, langage cru, couple DM/HP, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le studio Warner Bros, seul l'idée de l'histoire et l'histoire sont de moi.

§§ Les parties encerclées de §§ §§ représentent les morceaux de la lettre écrite par Draco pour Harry. §§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§

Je suis à toi :

Il faisait nuit, seul le bruit violent des gouttes qui frappaient et coulaient le long de la vitre se faisait entendre. Draco resta là, plusieurs minutes la lettre dans la main, au milieu de cette chambre qui semblait ne plus être la sienne. Qu'avait-il à présent ? Rien, uniquement ses larmes et sa douleur insoutenable à la poitrine, acceptaient encore sa présence.

Celles-ci ne voulaient toujours pas cesser leur chemin le long de ses joues. Ravageant au passage tout le fond de teint de celui qui avait tout perdu, laissant un gout salé s'installer dans ses lèvres, devenues roses à force de se les mordre à sang.

Il avait tout de même trouvé le courage, il ne sait comment, de répondre à cette lettre. Il voulait lui répondre pour espérer encore un peu, pour pouvoir croire qu'il restera quelque chose de lui chez Harry.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il vivait, mais la réponse était simple finalement : pour que Harry prenne du plaisir à le voir souffrir.  
Son Maître avait raison, il ne pouvait servir à rien. Trop laid pour être baisé, pas assez musclé pour servir de garde du corps, n'a aucune notion de ménage, repassage ou cuisine, caractère hautain, et surtout : mangemort. Il était donc inenvisageable qu'il soit, un jour, sous la direction d'un Maître tel que lui.

Et pourtant, pour lui, il aurait tout fait : il aurait tout changé, tout recommencer. Contre une toute petite attention, il serait devenu le jouet le plus parfait, son jouet le plus parfait.

Abandonné dans la salle sombre, un petit sursaut l'atteignit sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus précisément sur sa paire de ciseaux qu'il comprit : il devait obéir à son seul et unique Maître.

§§ Maître,

Lorsque cette lettre vous parviendra, mon devoir sera accomplit comme vous me l'aviez demandé : je serais mort. §§

Ses pas étaient lents et mal assurés ; alors, lorsqu'il fut enfin posté devant le guéridon, il prit soigneusement l'objet coupant et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, entre dégout et désir ; il souri.

« Voies ce que tu as fait de moi Potter. Je suis devenu complètement fou » un rire incontrôlable prit possession de son corps, et il tournait, tournait, tournait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende plus compte de ce qu'il faisait ; et il riait ; « je parle seul, ahahah » et il pleurait ; et il criait « Je suis complètement fou de toi, tu le comprends ça ?! Je ne suis rien sans toi, rien pour toi ! Je t'aime tellement que je vais le faire, je vais t'appartenir corps et âme jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! ».

§§ Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne, je ne peux le nier : je n'ai pas le droit de vivre plus longtemps, ce serait une insulte à la vie, je ne l'a mérite pas. §§

Son fou-rire une fois calmé, laissa place à d'innombrables vagissements et geignements, plus aigus au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Ses mains griffaient sa nuque, ses clavicules en était devenues rouges ; tiraient, plusieurs mèches gisaient de toutes parts sur le tapis ; frappaient, ses joues saignaient sous ces coups portés ; et ses poignets, mordus de rage, laissaient entrevoir des veines violaces, où le sang s'affairait à sortir.

Lorsque la tension atteignit le point de non-retour, il se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il se trouvait pitoyable, tellement pathétique. Alors dans un dernier effort, il attrapa sa paire de ciseaux, admira longuement une dernière fois son bras rouge ; et d'un coup sec, fit s'abattre violemment une des lame aiguisée.  
C'est à ce moment-là que le bruit métallique tombant sur le sol, rivalisait avec le cri de douleur de Draco.

§§ Et égoïste que je suis, je prends encore le droit de m'accorder une dernière faveur : vous dire à quel point je vous hais. Je vous hais comme je vous ai toujours aimé, comme un fou. §§

Le sang inondait à présent la pièce de sa couleur pourpre, mais se n'était pas suffisant.

§§ Je suis navré d'être aussi lâche, je me tus avant que vous n'ayez pu profiter pleinement de me voir souffrir.

Comme vous l'aviez si bien dit : je suis le pire crétin que la terre n'est jamais portée, je n'aurais jamais dû naître. §§

C'est ainsi que le reste de la force de Draco servit : le bras gauche tendu à l'extrême, les ciseaux à moitiés ouverts, les yeux fermés, il passa la lame inférieure sous sa chair, enfonçant au maximum cette cisaille, jusqu'à sentir le bout jouer avec les tendons ; il rapprocha lentement le pouce de son index entremêlés dans les ciseaux ; puis, fit rencontrer complètement ses doigts, tremblant de frayeur.

§§ Et pourtant, je l'ai aimé la vie. Oh oui, je vais la regretter. J'aimais avoir l'espoir que vous m'aimiez. Mais vous ne m'en donnez pas le droit, alors à quoi me sert la vie à présent ? §§

Son pouls battait à une vitesse folle, mais ne s'attardant pas à ces détails, il continua l'avancé le long de son bras, plus rapidement ; découpant soigneusement sa peau meurtrie. Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'extrémité du pouce qu'il se stoppa, pour laisser libre cours à ses cris stridents et plaintifs.

§§ Mais maintenant, tout est finit. Je vais mourir et réparer ainsi la plus grosse erreur de toute l'humanité : ma naissance. §§

Autour de lui le sol se mettait à danser, et sa tête commençait à se faire lourd, il se sentait partir. Mais oubliant son désir de sombrer, il se reteint de justesse et se mit à genoux : son Maître n'aurait pas voulu qu'il abandonne si vite la correction qu'il méritait.

§§ En plus de tout ce que j'ai pus commettre, je continue dans l'insolence, et vous demande de me pardonner. De me pardonner d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps. Je demande l'acceptation de ces excuses, même si au fond de moi, je me doute bien que ces efforts sont vains, que ces attentions ne servent à rien ; et que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur d'un de vos chiens. §§

C'est uniquement à cet instant qu'il appela sa chouette, bien qu'il eût du mal à sortir ces quelques sons de sa bouche. Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin chiffonné, gravé de seulement trois mots au revers : Harry James Potter. Ce courrier venait d'être taché malencontreusement de quelques gouttes de sang, mélangées sans doute de larmes. L'oiseau nocturne s'empara de la missive, et partit immédiatement à la fenêtre pour le livrer à son propriétaire.

§§ Et ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends vraiment mes sentiments, à la veille de mon suicide. Quelle ironie ! §§

De petits toussotements saccadés suivis d'un énorme cracha de sang eurent raison de lui ; car malgré son effort constant à rester éveillé, ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps que son corps cherchait la position fœtale.

§§ Je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier, vous et votre sadisme, vous et votre courage, vous et votre sourire, vous, vous, et vos yeux verts. Ma dernière pensée sera pour vous, et jusqu'au bout je penserais à vous. §§

Ses yeux continuaient de verser ce liquide devenu si familier au cour de ces dernières minutes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était du sang qui sortait du fond de ses pupilles ; longeant ses pommettes, glissant sur le côté du visage, jusqu'à rencontrer la mare de sang dans laquelle Draco restait allongé, finissant par couler goutte à goutte, lentement, bruyamment ; seul bruit qui venait contraster celui de la pluie.

§§ Je me hais de vous aimer.

Draco Lucius Malfoy §§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§

Et voici le troisième chapitre ! Je suis presque triste d'en être arrivée à cette conclusion… Si triste :'(.  
Mais malgré les apparences, il y aura une suite ! Et si mes idées ne changent pas jusqu'à l'écriture du prochain chapitre… Vous pourriez bien être étonné ;-).  
Sinon c'est comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion sur la tournure que prend cette histoire ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Je suis à toi

Auteur : Yoshaly

Rating M

Résumé : Regardons le contenu de la boîte aux lettres de Lucius Malfoy…  
Attention : relation maître/esclave, rapports SM, langage cru, couple DM/HP, âmes sensibles et homophobes s'abstenir.

Les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le studio Warner Bros, seul l'idée de l'histoire et l'histoire sont de moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je suis à toi :

Monsieur Lucius Malfoy,

Par la présente, j'ai le regret de vous informez que votre fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy, est absent de l'établissement Poudlard depuis le début de ce trimestre.

En effet, cela fait presque deux longues semaines que nous n'ayons aucune nouvelle de sa venue. Si cette absence est voulue, et que vous en êtes informé depuis plus de temps que nous, je vous demande de nous en informez dans les plus brefs délais.

Si cet absentéisme vous est une annonce, il faudra - vous en conviendrez - trouver une solution à la soudaine escapade.

Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous prie de croire en mes salutations les plus distinguées.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À mon mangemort le plus fidèle,

Lucius, Lucius, … Ton fils est introuvable, le sais-tu ? C'est absolument regrettable de sa part de s'être enfuit avant sa mission… L'aurais-tu aidé mon cher Lucius ? L'aurais-tu incité à quitter la partie ? J'espère, pour ta propre gouverne, que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais si, malencontreusement, tu es mêlé d'une façon ou d'une autre dans cette sombre disparition, je serais dans l'obligation de te punir Lucius.

N'oublie pas : suite à mon extrême gentillesse, lorsque je t'ai sauvé de la prison d'Azkaban, tu m'as promis, et je me souviens des mots exacts : « Mon fils sera votre, peu importe l'évolution que prendront vos désirs. Il est, dès que vous le souhaitez, votre esclave ». Et, fort malheureusement, il s'est perdu dans ce bas-monde.

Coïncidence ?

Mon cher, mon très cher Lucius, je te donne trois jours pour m'obéir : je veux que Draco soit en face de moi dans ces temps.

Il est, bien sûr, évident, que je le veux à mon entière disposition à compter de ces six tours d'horloge.

Je te souhaite, en toute honnêteté, de le retrouver.

Ton Maître, Le très vénéré Voldemort

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mon cher Mari,

J'ai eu vent de l'affreuse nouvelle dans les journaux de Londres, ainsi, Draco, notre cher fils, a disparu ?

Oh Salazar, c'est une bien triste nouvelle que voilà ! As-tu de plus amples informations à me fournir, le concernant ? Mon cœur est plein d'allégresse, et je souhaite au plus profond de mon âme, que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de la presse.

Toute l'Angleterre en parle, vous savez ? Et, si je puis me permettre, même les moldus ont placardé des affiches partout dans les villes.

Oh mon cher Mari, où est-il ? Se pourrait-il, qu'il est fugué ? Non, je ne puis croire à ses sornettes que piaillent ces dames de la haute en mon absence.

Mais tout de même, … Avions-nous raison de nous éclipser si longtemps ? Deux mois, était-ce trop long ? Et vous, votre voyage arrangé avec vos correspondants, pouvez-vous le raccourcir ? Moi, je ne peux y concéder : mes amies seraient fort fâchées si je les laissais seules dans ce pays de sang impur. Mais vous, pouvez-vous aller vérifier que cette histoire n'est qu'une mascarade à notre insu ?

En vous remerciant, mon cher Lucius, de tout votre amour et de votre fidélité, je vous embrasse courtoisement.

Narcissa Malfoy

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy,

Vous devez vous demandez : mais pourquoi donc ma très douce belle-sœur me fait l'honneur de m'écrire une lettre ? Et je vous réponds : mais voyons, beau-frère Lucius, pour les nouvelles de notre cher Draco !

Dois-je rappeler qu'il appartient à ma lignée de sang, et que j'ai, de ce fait, le droit d'être au courant du pourquoi, vous lui avez révélé le serment inviolable que vous aviez fait au Maître…

Ne me mentez pas… Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'il se soit évaporé le pauvre petit chou ! Maintenant, Voldemort est dans une rage telle, qu'il ne veut plus de moi dans son lit ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Lucius.

Tu es au centre de toutes les discussions au camp. Toi, et le prochain petit serviteur du Maître…

Ton accord était pourtant clair non ? Tu donnes Draco au Maître, sans que celui-ci ne soit au courant avant le jour J, et il appartient au Lord jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en veuille plus ! Il avait droit - attends que je me souvienne des paroles abominables que tu as sorties devant l'assemblée - de vie, d'esclavage, de persécution, de sexe, de mort,… sur lui. Rien que ça.

Et en plus, tu l'avais dit devant moi ! En me fixant ! Comme avais-tu pus oser ! Le Maître avait déjà un objet à sa disposition : moi ! Mais toi, tu t'en fiches, tu voulais juste qu'il te voie comme son « plus fidèle serviteur », comme il aime t'appeler à présent !

Saches, mon très cher beau-frère, que je doute sérieusement quant à la réaction de ma petite Narcissa. D'ailleurs va-t-elle le savoir un jour, si tu ne lui apprend pas ? Tu avais bien dit : « Personne extérieur à cette pièce ne sera informé de mon serment »… Non ?  
La réponse est évidement : oui. J'ai écris un courrier lui expliquant tes impardonnables fautes.

Mais un serment est un serment, alors comment, mais surtout pourquoi, est parti Draco ? Tu avais l'air très enclin à le donner la dernière fois… Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

Cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : lors de son arrivée au service du Maître, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs, l'ex petit Prince à Papa ! Car que tu le caches ou non, il sera à lui, il sera à moi, quoi que tu fasses !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bien réfléchir à vos prochains actes, mon cher Lucius.

Bella

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Luci,

Comment vas-tu mon amour ? Toujours occupé à l'étranger pour ton travail ? Et ta femme ? Et ton petit protégé ? Toute la famille va bien, j'espère…

Mais je te vois venir mon ange… Bien sûr que oui, je suis au courant pour Draco ! Qui ne l'est pas ? Sauf que cette histoire ne me concerne en rien, et que je ne suis nullement intéressée par ces ragots de seconde zone ! C'est toi, toi, toi qui m'intéresses ! Rien que toi, et toujours toi.

Tu te souviens mon cœur, notre dernière rencontre, lorsque je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour te rendre utile : l'engagement tient toujours. Alors, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour trouver ton fils, tu n'as qu'à demander.

Mais je te connais trop, tu ne demanderas rien à personne, et surtout pas à moi ! Tu es beaucoup trop fier pour te rabaisser, qui plus est devant une femme…

Je t'aime comme cela. Et savoir que jamais tu ne daigneras - ne serait-ce qu'imaginez l'idée, de m'être reconnaissant - accroit de jour en jour mon désir.

Ah, je ne pense qu'à toi à longueur de journée ! À longueur de nuit ! Tout le temps ! Tu m'obsèdes mon cœur, tu m'obsèdes.

Je t'en pris, fais-moi encore espérer que je suis différente de tes autres maitresses ; mon amour.

Pansy Parkinson

P.S. : N'oubli pas de brûler la lettre, quand tu l'auras lue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

On se demande presque ce que le rating M vient faire là… J'ai fais ce chapitre pour insérer une sorte de « pause » à l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite devrait être, et sera, plus épicée que les premiers chapitres ^^.  
Sinon, c'est comme d'habitude : Avez-vous aimé ?


End file.
